


A test of trust

by Louse



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louse/pseuds/Louse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alesha (Dolorosa) wants to know just how much Fenrir (Grand Highblood) trusts her, and decides that while she's at it, she may as well show other members of her little harem that Fenrir may be the head subjugglator, but he has no more euthority than they do. He is their equal while they are all with Alesha...well.<br/>Alesha may be in charge, but they all adored her for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A test of trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keresWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keresWings/gifts).



> you know the drill  
> Fenrir = grand highblood  
> Alesha = dolorosa  
> Bukram = summoner  
> Stulte = dualscar

Fenrir knew he was in for something…special, when his hands were tied behind his back. His legs were spread apart with a spreader bar.  
“Keep your hips in the air” Alesha told him, stroking his hair, sitting in front of him, allowing him to rest his head in her lap. “Do you trust me, Fenrir?” Of course, Fenrir, nodded, smiling up into Alesha’s jade and yellow eyes. Of course he trusted her; he trusted her more than anyone in the universe. “Good, because today may be a little bit strenuous for you, do you remember the safeword?” Another nod. “Tell me it.”  
“Hairbrush.”  
“Good boy.” She nodded, over at one of the other trolls in the room. Like Fenrir, he was naked except for his collar. He walked over to Fenrir on all fours, and since he was the first one to be allowed near Fenrir, he began to lick at the indigo blood’s nook. Fenrir may have been slightly annoyed to know Bukram was the first in this situation, but he was never angry about anything within the sessions with Alesha outside of the sessions.  
Fenrir let out a shaky breath as he felt Bukram’s tongue push past the folds of his nook and inside of him, back arching slightly. He closed his eyes, the fact Alesha was watching it all happen just made it all the more arousing. His bulge unsheathed fairly quickly, coiling around itself for friction desperately. Once Fenrir was whining softly and moving his hips back against Bukram, trying to encourage him, Alesha chuckled.  
“That is enough, I think he is ready.” Once Fenrir nodded, he bit his lip a little, eyes still closed. He felt Bukram’s arms wrap around him, in an almost beast like way. He shuddered slightly, almost sensing the bulge that sought out his nook. It didn’t take long before Fenrir arched his back slightly, moaning a little as Bukram thrust his hips, causing his bulge to coil and writhe inside Fenrir much faster and with more enthusiasm.  
Fenrir moved his hips in time with Bukram’s in a way begging for the other troll to give him more, and the best part was? He could beg and plead for more near silently and with his body, without feeling any shame. So he did just that, whining and groaning. Bukram got the message, gripping onto Fenrir tighter, thrusting hard and fast into the indigo troll. Fenrir keened hardly able to move his hips in time with Bukram’s purely because of how amazing it felt. He was practically paralyzed because of how Bukram’s bulge pounding into him felt.   
He barely registered he’d orgasmed until he slumped against Alesha, panting hard. He let out a long, low groan as he felt warm genetic material filling him. Bukram hadn’t pulled out after he’d climaxed. Fenrir couldn’t complain though. One Bukram’s bulge sheathed, he nuzzled between Fenrir’s shoulders, then moved along, allowing Stulte to position himself behind Fenrir. Alesha shifted her position, lifting her skirt.   
Fenrir knew exactly what she wanted, of course. He licked his lips, taking his bulge into his mouth, all the way down to the base, sucking softly, moaning around it as Stulte thrust into him. Alesha held his hair, bucking her hips up into his throat, holding his head while she did. He was getting rough treatment from both trolls, Stulte digging his nails into Fenrir’s sides, biting down on his shoulder, all the thrusting as hard and fast as he could.  
Stulte climaxed first, thrusting through his orgasm. Fenrir’s nook tightened around Dualscar’s bulge as he himself came for the second time, groaning loudly, which only stimulated Alesha more. With a few more bucks of her hips, she moaned softly, genetic material gushing down Fenrir’s throat. He swallowed every last drop he was given, he loved nothing more than a digestivesack full of her genetic material. It made him feel accomplished. A reminder he’d done well to please her.  
Alesha untied Fenrir, while Stulte removed the spreader bar. Stulte returned to one of the recuperacoons, laying down beside Bukram in the almost beast bed shaped coons. Meanwhile, Fenrir cuddled up to Alelsha, purring while she pet hie hair, kissing his forehead and told him he was a good boy, and that he’d done a wonderful job.


End file.
